narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
An Addition to the Household
He remembered the cold, grey walls well. Much of his childhood had been spent locked behind the steel gate that rested in front him. Yet, it seemed that everyone always returned home at some point; Sannoto was no exception. The only difference was the location of his cell, and the difference in age. A long, blonde beard hung from his face and his massive size forced him into a constant sitting position within the tiny cell. For some reason, within the Land of Yang, other larger cells were being occupied. A sweat dripped from the brow of his forehead as he stared out of the gate to the eyes of several of the land's shinobi watching over him. Had he been a little smaller, he could have pledged a senile, weak old man and perhaps escaped without much trouble, but his monstrous muscular build betrayed his age. "I.." Before he could even start his sentence, the cold look of the kunoichi shot chills into his spine silencing him. She glared at him with a hate that he had known much too well. It was a look that expressed utter digust. Sannoto's own wife had given him when he first met her during one of his expeditions. "Someone will be here to deal with you soon," she spoke. "Yes.." "There is nothing else to speak." "Please, I'm just a senile.." "Senile? Seriously? You're pulling that card?" "Well, of course. It is true afterall." "You know, that I, for one, know who you are right?" In that moment, Sannoto's smile slid off of his visage. "Dammit." "Lady Daimyō will be here to deal with you soon. So, be quiet and wait." Kurumi's day had started well. The sun was up, the birds were singing, the forest abuzz with life. There was an abundance of activity on her daily walk through the trees, occasional conversations to be had with various woodland creatures. She returned from the hike refreshed and full of vigor, allowing her to tackle various treaties over a good breakfast, while dealing with visits of varying importance. As of now, the sunlight streamed through the open window of her upper level office in the daimyō residence, before a Land of Yang guard burst through the doors. "Must you be so abrupt?" she asked without looking up from her work. "They require your presence down at the prison." the shinobi responded with clear urgency, "Apparently there is a mountainous man there, and the situation needs your attention." Kurumi frowned, looking at the pile of work she had left. Standing, a wood clone emerged from her before continuing where she had left off. "I suppose it can't be helped. What is he locked up for?" Kurumi said as she followed the shinobi out of the residence and into the prison. Her eyes remained lavender, a reflection of her inner tranquility at the moment. "Peeping Lady Daimyō, particularly at the bathhouses, before trying to intrude." Such a response elicited a groan from her as they made their way to the floor where the man was being held. "We have a pervert on our hands...just what I needed." she said in exasperated fashion. Something told her that today was about to take a turn; for the worse or better she didn't know. Finally reaching the location, she walked towards the apathetic kunoichi. "Fill me in on the rest." Kurumi stated, her eyes darkening to violet at this locked up individual's lack of shame. The kunochi gave Kurumi a pointed look. "Most times, we'd punish perverts, but he's not a citizen of the Land of Yang. He's a leaf shinobi, and on top of that, he's a particularly renown leaf ninja." She shook her head in disappointment. "You'd figure such a ninja would have some honor. But, I guess men will always be men. No offense, of course, Lady Kurumi." "That's unfortunate, because I could think of several ways to dole out some "deterrents" for his idiocy. Though I'm disappointed a notable individual would have such lowly hobbies Sannoto Senju." Kurumi stated, each word like a knife, with the man's name serving as the final point to be driven home. "Why are you in our country to carry out such embarrassing activities leaf-nin?" she commanded, her voice like the shifting earth. One that was threatening to become an earthquake. It was clear that she was angry that a respected individual would resort to such activities in her nation. Part of her brain pricked at the name though as she stated it, wondering where she had heard it before in her memories. "Leaf-nin?" He exhaled a powerful laugh that shook the foundation of his prison cell. "Please," his laugh, while persistence, receded into small giggles between his words, "I'm retired." Interfused with his words, a wave of chakra rivaling most Jōnin's reserves flushed over the world. In it, its message was simple: sleep. A thud could be heard echoing down the halls as the bodies of the shinobi within the prison dropped; the kunoichi that was responsible for the disgusted glare was no exception. The only exception was the daimyō herself. Standing up, Sannoto approached the steel bars and with only but a flick of his hand they abandoned their post. "Speaking of retired, I have an airship to catch soon. I don't like using them, but my wife is an avid fan of the new means of transportation." He stepped outside of his cell. "I pray that you won't try to stop me for a minor offence such as this." Kurumi stared at his work, noting the amount of power placed behind it. All nearby individuals had collapsed with the exception of her. "Surely a retired individual has better things to do than spy on bathhouses,speaking of which it appears your skills haven't rusted." Kuru stated condescendingly as the prisoner released himself from the holding cell with ease. "Though I don't think you'll be going anywhere until you give me an explanation for your rude entrance into my country." she continued before erecting a wall of durable wood immediately in front of him and shaping it into a prison cell. Her memory continued to sort through the origins of her familiarity with that name; she knew it was something beyond the legacy he had created. She puzzled over that while reinforcing the extended holding cell. "Give me a proper explanation and you'll be on your way." she stated softly yet firmly. "I accidently wound up there," Sannoto exclaimed, placing his hands on the wood. A golden aura dripped from his hand onto the wood, transforming her bark into a streamless cell of gold. "Can I just leave this present for you and be on my way?" Sannoto patted the walls of the cell. "I promise, it's real gold." With his tap, a wall opened up for him to escape and closed following his exit from its confines. "I mean, couldn't your land use this? Especially with these poorly crafted cells." He gave a pointed look the bars on the ground. "Our family shits better steel than this." If Kurumi was disappointed by his turning her wood into nothing more than gold, she didn't show it. "Granted, we are further developing our capabilities, one of which will be improving prisons such as this for more....difficult individuals like yourself." Kurumi stated thoughtfully before it clicked. The familiarity of the name, her connection to it among others. It was weaving into an image that she liked less and less with its completion; her mother didn't really talk about her side of the family often, only mentioning Kurumi's grandmother in passing before spilling a few more names when pressed by a young and eager Kurumi. One of which was the name of the man in front of her. Of Shigemi's family, it was one of the few names that was spoken with relative warmth when listed. Why Kurumi hadn't made the connection sooner was anyone's guess, though she suspected that such a discovery had been made earlier before being buried with all other memories of that familial relations with the exception of Himizu. "Great-grandfather." Kurumi added flippantly before crossing her arms. Her eyes lightened slightly at the proclamation, returning to a more lavender hue as if a burden has been released. "You're a spitting image of your mother. Attitude and all." Sannoto's grinned widened as Kurumi seemingly calmed. "Sorry, I put your guards to sleep though. It was more or less a test for you. Only my relatives can rebuke my own chakra, since you probably have traces of its signature in your own." It had been true that since Sayuri disappeared from the world that Sannoto lost touch with her family; she had been the one whom pushed her children away, and despite his efforts to reunite them, he had failed. "The last time I saw your mother, she only had two other children, not a third. Though," he drew closer to his Kurumi, "We always know our own. If you can't tell, we have particularly unusual features that distinguish our family from most." "A test..." Kurumi mused before unfolding her arms, "I would say I was a more recent development. Considering there's a 15 year gap between me and my older sister Tsugumi. I surprised that you haven't questioned what I'm doing over here though." She gently cracked her knuckles before deciding to embrace her great-grandfather, noting this as the first time they've formally met. As with her mother though, her slender frame belied a hidden strength that allowed her to easily lift the mountain of man off the ground while hugging him. "So I've heard," Kurumi responded dryly after setting him down. "To think I would be related to such a shameless pervert though." Kurumi commented aloud in typical flippant fashion. Part of her wondered if this was where her grandmother's lewd behavior had originated. She shook her head before while pondering this new development. Perhaps as a result of her slight agitation/deep thinking state, her wood dragon Ryūjin manifested itself before eyeing Sannoto warily. "Oh yeah, you're definitely Shigemi's kid," Sannoto remarked, patting the dragon on the head as he looked around aimlessly. "But, about that airship, I really should get going soon. Ayame is going to kill me if I can't make the trip. I would say you know how your great grandmother gets, but you don't." His eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh, but you should come with us! Yeah, this would be a great bonding experience, don't you think?" Kurumi paused to consider, mentally relaying the new development to the clone back in the daimyō's residence. "I suppose I could spare a little time. Where is this airship located?" she asked. The dragon's wariness hadn't abated so she figured introductions were in order. "Ryūjin this is my great-grandfather Sannoto Senju. And great-grandfather this is my dragon partner Ryūjin. He's been a teammate of mine since I first created him...except when he tried to eat me." At this the dragon gave a huff. Though upon seeing some undeniable similarities between the two in chakra signature and appearance, he decided that the situation was safe enough to no longer need his presence. With a final glare to Sannoto as if to say take care of her (Kurumi), the dragon disappeared. "Sorry about that, he's the protective sort." Kurumi explained before waiting for Sannoto's own explanation. "Man, I knew that Sayuri always picked weird boyfriends, but I never thought you guys would inherit her taste," Sannoto exclaimed, laughing as he spoke. "But uh, it's somewhere in the Land of Lightning. Not too far from here at all. We can get there if we get moving relatively soon." Sannoto had always been poor at telling time, or distance for that matter. A ten minute wait turned into an hour wait, and sometimes a ten minute wait meant a ten second wait. It was among the few concepts that his mind had been incapable of grasping explaining his inability to master his uncle's famed technique revolving around the manipulation of the space-time continuum or even use the technique for the matter. "Anyway, I'm glad you decided to join us! I'll have to buy you a ticket when we get there though. I'm certain they'll have space." "He's not my boyfriend, he's a dragon." Kurumi responded while appearing slightly miffed. However, that insulted demeanor melted into apprehension when he mentioned the destination, though she masked with a masterful poker face. While he hadn't named Kumo specifically, infringing on the Land of Lightning's territory was just asking for trouble. Maybe they had given up on capturing her, maybe they hadn't, either way there would likely be lone wolves looking for retribution against the girl turned daimyō. The deaths of those anbu weighed on her, but it had reached a nexus where it ultimately was their lives or hers. Despite being related to the current Raikage line, the lack of a hierarchy and the fact that other successors existed made her expendable. She knew they could potentially fabricate a story that would convince even her Raikage father and former Root Captain mother. So she chose her life on that day. It was then she realized her great-grandfather awaited her answer. "Sure, let's go." Kurumi said, pushing her misgivings aside while formulating several fallout plans within her mind. Sannoto stood there silently for a few moments. "Oh, but don't you need your stuff?" Kurumi thought about that before pulling out a scroll. Using the generic technique she released its contents, which were a couple of suitcases filled with luggage. "I like to be prepared." she explained before resealing the goods into their respective container and putting it away. "How long is the walk from here to the airship?" she asked. Sannoto nodded in approval. As shinobi it was the popular expectation of expecting everything and anything. Being prepared was proof that one acknowledges such a basic rule; it pleased him to know that members of his family hadn't forgotten shinobi tradition. "It should take us a few days at least," he seriously replied. "We have about week to make it there, so we should be there before it launches. I know for a fact that Ayame is already there, and perhaps Seigetsu as well." "Let us be off then. I prefer to not leave things to chance." she said before beginning to walk, leaving the confines of the prison behind. Despite her aversion to the Land of Lightning, she had mapped several ways that it could be reached should revenge come calling. She wanted to have an idea of the possible routes they might choose if they decided to come after her still. However, the knowledge was beneficial now in identifying a more efficient route to at least the border of the land of lightning. As she continued in the relative direction of Lightning Country, she could feel forest attempting to calm her unease, a few birds alighting on her shoulders while a deer walked beside her. After all, Kurumi was responsible for reinforcing this dwindling habitat, creating the dominant environment that existed around them; this caused the woodland creatures to see her as a protector of sorts if not a patron deity. However, even the most novice sensor could feel Kurumi's attunement to forest lands. This was and is her territory. Much of Sannoto's effort was exerted to keep pace with Kurumi. He was a slow walker, especially as he aged. Though, if he was struggling to keep pace, he didn't hide it; sweat dripped from his face onto the ground into a pond within his footsteps. "So.." Sannoto took a few breaths as he looked to Kurumi. "How old are you exactly? And, I guess more or less, where is Shigemi and the others?" Kurumi noted her great-grandfather's struggles. For all his bravado, it appeared the walk was difficult. Thus she slowed down slightly in order to better match his pace. "I'm 24 years old." Kurumi responded before continuing, "Well, they're in Lightning Country. They never left Kumogakure." She turned back towards the path they were following. "My cousin and I built up this country from it's stagnant state; no one else had a part in this affair. Though I'll be the first to admit several improvements must be made," Kurumi added thoughtfully. She continued walking once more, the woodland creatures leaving her with goodbyes that she returned before sinking into her own thoughts. Sannoto wiped the sweat from his face leaving a thin resin of water and salt that stuck to his pores. "Twenty four years old, huh?" He grinned as he repeated her age. Part of him couldn't believe that he had gone twenty four whole years without seeing his grandchild, Shigemi. When she left Konohagakure for Kumogakure, as a Konoha shinobi and one pivotal in foiling several of Kumogakure's plans, it had always been difficult for him to travel to meet her there. Nor, was he ever certain that Shigemi wanted to be bothered with him. "Man, so you're an old one too then, huh?" "Indeed, I've led a busy life so far, and it doesn't appear to be slowing down any time soon. If anything it will be accelerating once Himi and I continue working on further organization within our various policies." Kurumi responded. "I take it that you and my mother haven't met during that time? Considering you found my existence surprising if not unexpected. I'm sure she would have at least liked to hear from you considering your name was among the few that held traces of warmth identifiable as familial love," she continued before walking once more. "It appears you've let time catch up with you." Kurumi added flippantly while smirking, "Need a hand great-grandpa?" "Where did you learn to talk like that? You sound like a...um...what's it called?" Sannoto stroke his beard as he went into a deep thought, unintentionally ignoring Kurumi's offer of assistance. It's improbable that he would've taken it anyway. "Oh!" His eyes widened, and his hand stopped caressing his mane. "A noble! That's the word. Hehehe." "It's the result of intensive self-study in the histories and the sciences." Kurumi replied as they continued along their current trajectory. She was tempted to suggest switching to faster methods, but the relative tranquility of the surrounding area resulted in her deciding to stay the course. "My sister Tsugumi and I would visit the library and other educational institutions regularly in order to expand our foundations in a variety of subjects. I continued that trend throughout my council tenure in order to remain well-informed." she finished. "Libraries huh? So you'd say your greatest asset is your intelligence, I suppose?" He chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I was never on that side of things. I was....well, if you can't tell, the muscle of the group. They sent me in to punch things, just like my mother did. Though, she was a little smarter than me. With all that medical mumbo jumbo. I was never good with that stuff." "Most likely, though I prefer to be as well rounded as possible. Relying too heavily on a specific mode of combat could prove detrimental after all." Kurumi responded. "Don't sell yourself short great-grandfather. I'm sure you were far more capable intellectually than your letting on." She noted that he remained incredibly fit for a man of his age though. Considering the image that Kuru had in mind was that of a frail old man. Than again, she should have known better considering who immediately preceded and proceeded him. "So, could you tell me a little bit more about this place were going to?" she asked, tempted to mount the treetops and begin lazing about like her friend does. "Whoever educated you, taught you well. It's a shame that you weren't born in my era. You would've made a fine soldier," Sannoto spoke, though it was his tone that alluded to a taste of satire that illustrated an extreme disdain for combat and war in general. It was known throughout the hidden leaf, despite his reputation, that he was a fairly peaceful man. However, that hadn't always been the case. Only decades of being involved in the battlefield, after he had slain hundreds of shinobi and kunoichi, did he learn compassion. "Anyway, we're taking one of their airships to a small island off the coast of the Land of Tea. It's a wonderful place that Ayame discovered, and I haven't been yet. It'll require you to take some time off of work however." Kurumi caught the tone of disgust in her great-grandfather's voice. She raised an eyebrow of inquiry in response, before noting that there were many sides to every individual. Whose to say that he couldn't be a peaceful person? Not that she knew for sure considering this was the first time they had met. Pausing to consider, Kuru nodded. "That should be fine, I think I've earned a break for the time being." she responded, making a mental note to pass on this information to her clone so there wouldn't be a breakdown when the clone dissipated. Despite the comfortable pace they had, part of her was agitated as her curiosity about their destination grew. Plus she wanted to try these airships, wondering if they were as good as riding on a dragon's back through the night sky. "Good!" Sannoto exclaimed. His earlier tone dissipated. "It'll actually be my first time on an airship. Ayame tells me that they're interesting. She equates it to flying...but without all the wind slapping you in the face, or the bugs flying into your eyes." He chuckled a bit reminiscently. "She always hates when I take her out flying. She says it messes up her hair, destroys her makeup, yadayadayada. You wouldn't even be able to tell she was a kunoichi with how much she complains about activities messing with her looks. Though..." He placed one finger on his cheek as he entered a memory. "You're grandmother Sayuri was the same way as a little girl. When I took her on missions when she was young, she'd complain about getting dirty; part of me wishes she still complained about being dirty, but now she doesn't seem to have that filter." "Hair? Makeup? Then why would she go flying in the first place?" Kurumi asked. Most typical girly girl things had eluded Kuru during her childhood. That or she had her nose buried in a book. That her grandmother was like that as well further puzzled her, considering the image her mother Shigemi had painted of the woman was rather unflattering. Then again when most girls were fussing about makeup sets and worrying over boys she was busy participating in the parliamentary wing of her village's government. So she probably was too busy reading documents to care about her looks, though she had always been relatively attractive to begin with. "That just sounds so....vain," she replied finally, shaking her head at the antics of her relations. She paused at a nearby tree, picking one of its ripe fruits before taking a bite. "Have you never been flying?" Sannoto inquired carelessly. Though most people could not admit that they had, especially without the use of a bird, or another apparatus that could grant them that ability, it had always been in his family's place to say that they had. He had always taken his own grandchildren on adventures in the heavens above, and most of them had turned out not so well. Actually, now that he thought of it, he hoped she said no. Category:Great's Play of Words